confiando en el enemigo
by S.K.Sayukata
Summary: Ella es la mujer mas bella de toda la ciudad, él es el nuevo capitan del ejercito invasor, ella es la rebelde elegida para matarlo. él es un hombre que esta preparado para todo, excepto para la traicion


**Este fanfic va para el topic de retos ¡**

**Los personajes pertenecen a naoko takeuchi **

**CONFIANDO EN ****EL ENEMIGO**

Setsuna meioh la mujer mas deseada y hermosa, tiene todo a sus pies y le sobran parejas y mucho dinero. Esta acostumbrada a la vida llena de privilegios y le gusta la vida que tiene y nadie la hará cambiar de opinión.

Es amiga del capitán Darién un apuesto hombre que manda a todo el ejercito de su ciudad que ahora esta en guerra, aunque laz cosas no iban muy bien ya que el ejercito enemigo cambio de capitán y ahora mas que nunca a habido un gran conflicto.

Todos se los soldados se reunían para un plan de estrategia para acabar con esa guerra y poder eliminar al capitán.

-necesitamos eliminas al nuevo capitán el solo esta empeorando laz cosas- comenta uno de los soldados.

El capitán lo piensa y responde.

-no creo que sea el momento adecuado para eso primero tenemos que ver que cosa planean y de acuerdo a eso veremos que medidas tomaremos-

-capitán esta sugiriendo un espía – pregunta el soldado.

-buena idea un espía, pero quien-

-puede un niño o una mujer ya que si es uno de nosotros podría traer sospechas-

-claro una mujer y se quien me ayudara- doce Darién mientras ríe y camina hacia la puerta.

-voy a salir si tiene noticias llámenme ¿si?-

Darién sale y va en busca de setsuna a su departamento toca la puerta y setsuna le abre

-Darién que alegría tenerte aquí- dice setsuna sorprendida

-puedo entrar necesito que me hagas un favor-

Setsuna lo hace pasar y Darién toma asiento.

-setsuna te tengo un pequeño trabajo y por favor no me digas no-

Setsuna lo mira confundida y solo asienta con al cabeza.

-necesito que viajes y puedas integrarte al ejercito enemigo- dice Darién mirándole seriamente.

-pero que cosas me pides es algo peligroso y además no conozco bien el lugar, y si me descubren-

Setsuna se altera y Darién solo la mira rara le toma de la mano y le dice

-por favor se que puedo contar contigo eres la mujer mas hermosa de la ciudad y podrías ganarte el corazón de todos allá además harías un paz a esta ciudad llena de conflictos necesitamos un respiro y el país entero te lo agradecería ¿no crees?

Setsuna lo mira y suspirando acepta.

-gracias setsuna enseria gracias-

Setsuna lo mira y le dice

-OK pero me ayudaran supongo-

-si si te llevara un celular y mantendremos comunicación en cualquier momento- Darién se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

-bueno setsuna mañana empiezas te deseo suerte- Darién se despide y deja a setsuna preocupada

-ya no puedo decirnos… mañana será un largo día-

Al día siguiente mandan a setsuna a bordo de un avión privado hacia ese lugar, setsuna se sentía rara y después resivio la llamada de Darién

-si e llegado sana y salva ahora buscare un lugar donde alojarme y iré a ver el lugar de entrenamiento del ejercito enemigo- setsuna guarda el teléfono y toma un taxi en busca de un lugar donde pasar el día.

Caminan do por las calles de ese lugar setsuna se da cuenta de la gente que le rodea y las miradas fijas en ella, en ese momento ve a un montón de gente reunida en un parque ella se acerca y ve a un grupo de soldados corriendo y a un hombre de cabello plateado con buen porte y muy simpático que estaba con la mirada fija en lo que hacían los soldados. Ella le pregunta a una de las personas.

-disculpe, quienes y que hacen esas personas-

-a ellos son parte del ejercito siempre entrenan aquí y nosotras venimos ver al nuevo capitán-

Setsuna la mira sonriendo y vuelve a preguntar

-y quien es el capitán-

-pues el hombre de cabello gris que esta parado, es guapo se llama Yaten-

Setsuna mira al chico y en eso los soldados terminan y todas las chicas se van de ese lugar excepto setsuna que se queda. En ese momento setsuna deja caer su espejo lo bota mas allá, yaten se da cuenta y se dirige hacia ese lugar recogiendo y dándole el espejo.

-disculpe se le callo esto-

Setsuna se quita las gafas oscuras y lo mira inocentemente, yaten la mira sorprendido y no despega su mirada de ella.

-gracias, un poco mas y me quedaba sin espejo- dice ella sonriéndole

-o si no es nada- responde

-estoy agradecida tu nombre debe ser…- pregunte setsuna.

-yaten soy el capitán de este batallon para servirle señorita…- ahora pregunta el.

-setsuna, bueno un gusto y ojala nos volvamos a encontrar- dice ella retirándose con una sonrisa.

Yaten la ve partir y queda con su mirada fija en ella.

-así que setsuna – el sonríe y vuelve con sus soldados.

Setsuna mientras caminaba resiente una llamada y ella contesta.

-si Darién… si ya lo encontré esperare tu orden en cualquier momento- setsuna cuelga suspira y se dirige hacia su departamento.

Al día siguiente ella se dirige al lugar donde sabia que encontraría a yaten, y si como siempre la misma multitud de chicas viendo dolos con un briíllo especial en los ojos y murmurando sonrientes entre ellas, setsuna solo ve a los chicos entrenar de lejos y cuando descansan las chicas se van yendo y setsuna se vuelve a quedar de nuevo.

Setsuna esta vez se acerca hacia y el al darse cuenta de su presencia voltea y la saluda.

-hola de nuevo por aquí- dice el sonriendo.

-pues la verdad estaba aburrida y pensé si estabas desocupado para poder hablar ¿no crees?- pregunta ella.

-pues si pero solo dame un segundo – yaten se dirige hacia sus cadetes y ellos se detiene hacia la orden que les da su capitán.

-pueden tomar un descanso yo vengo después- yaten se retira y acompaña a setsuna, los soldados lo miran confundidos y uno de ellos habla.

-nunca lo vi tan entusiasmado y esa mujer es muy hermosa ¿no creen?-

Los chicos se ríen y se van a tomar un descanso.

Mientras yaten y setsuna caminan juntos.

-y eres nueva aquí, nunca te eh visto por aquí- pregunta yaten.

-a bueno si soy nueva vine a visitar este lugar por que me lo recomendaron- le responde ella sonriendo.

-a solo de visita eso quiere decir que te volverás a ir- vuelve a preguntar el.

-si pero primero tengo que cumplir con algo – dice ella mirándolo de reojo.

-bueno… sabes me alegro de haberte conocido – dice el sonrojado pero serio.

Setsuna se quedo callada y sorprendida a al vez

-ah jeje ya me tengo que ir-

-o es verdad ya es tarde-

Setsuna se despide pero el la detiene.

-espera… te invito a cenar hoy en la noche-

-¿hoy?-

-si hoy, ¿no estarás ocupada no?- pregunta el

-no hoy en la noche esta bien, que sea en aquel sitio donde dicen que tiene el mejor vino- responde con una gran sonrisa.

-esta bien hoy en la noche, nos vemos-

Setsuna se retira y yaten la ve partir mientras piensa en la cena que tendrá, en se momento el celular de setsuna suena y ella al darse cuenta que todavía yaten la seguía mirando cambia de rumbo y contesta.

-¿ahora que?- pregunta ella

-alguna noticia-

-si, saldré con a cenar-

-es el momento setsuna, escúchame muy bien lo que vas a ser si-

-si-

-yo no se como será tu idea de poner eliminar a ese capitán, pero en tu Amelia tienes un explosivo digital, esta programado y quizás te pueda ayudar-

-¿quieres que ponga ese explosivo y mate al capitán?-

-si, nosotros estaremos en ese lugar por si algo ocurre bueno nos vemos y suerte-

Setsuna lo piensa y se dirige hacia su departamento, abre lentamente su maleta y encuentra el explosivo. Ella lo mira respira hondo y lo guarda en su cartera.

Ya en la noche yaten busca a setsuna a su departamento el la saluda educadamente y se suben al auto rumbo al restaurante, setsuna estaba un poco preocupada mientras yaten manejaba feliz.

Cuando llegaron se sientan en la mesa que esta cerca a una ventana y setsuna le sonríe. Después un mozo se acerca con una botella de vino y la carta de comida.

-bien estas lista para beber el mejor vivo que has probado- dice el sirviéndole el vino en una copa.

Después de eso ellos conversan y empiezan laz risas y las largas conversaciones de cosas de que les han sucedido. Setsuna se da cuenta de la hora y decide poner en marcha su plan pero se sentía un poco triste y no sabia por que.

-bueno yaten un gusto cenar contigo, pero ya me tengo que ir- dice ella sonriendo.

-cierto, yo te llevo a tu casa espérame en ele auto ¿si?-

Setsuna se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia el auto, abre la puerta y se sienta suspirando, después decide sacar el pequeño explosivo lo mira y colocando debajo del asiendo de yaten dice.

-lo siento- setsuna se acomoda mirando la ventana y se queda pensando en lo que va a hacer.

Yaten regresa al auto contento y se sienta pero cuando iba a encender el auto ella lo detiene.

-yaten gracias por todo- setsuna lo abraza y yaten corresponde a su abrazo.

-me lo dices de una forma como si no te volveré a ver- dice el riendo.

-quizás – responde ella.

Yaten la mira seriamente y setsuna solo esquivaba su mirada.

-yaten solo tengo 2 minutos perdóname si por favor lo siento-

Yaten la mira confundido pero le sonríe.

-perdonarte ¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo-

Setsuna sabia que pronto el carro explotaría así que antes de salir del carro yaten ve a un montón de personas rodeándolo con unas armas la mira a setsuna.

-esto es por lo que me pides que te disculpe, me as traicionado setsuna-

Setsuna le pide disculpas nuevamente antes de salir del auto pero yaten la jala y le da un beso, sabia que era el último y todavía tenia el agradable sabor de aquel vino que disfrutaron, Setsuna lo detiene y trata de escapar pero yaten la mira jalándola del brazo.

-no te iras fácilmente setsuna, no después de esta traición-

-por favor yaten déjame salir, te lo suplico déjame salir- grita ella golpeando la ventana para que los soldados que rodeaban el auto la rescaten, Darien lle gritaba que saliera y no enendia por que no lo hacia y asi que la llamo.

-alo setsuna… por que no sales ya va explotar el auto- setsuna no respondió y el solo escuchaba las suplicas que le hacia a yaten y el va a su rescate.

Yaten todavía tenia el brazo de setsuna para que no escapara y el empezó a decir.

-por que, soy fuerte y valiente y me rendí ante ti pensando que a tu lado tendría sentido mi vida y no lo es… moriremos juntos aquí tu traición debe ser pagada-

Al decir eso el la abraza y mientras veía como el capitán del ejercito enemigo se detuvo y gritaba a todos que se cubran el cerro los ojos mientras setsuna lloraba todo paso lentamente y el carro exploto con ellos adentro.

Darién no al ver el carro en llamas volteo la mirada a otro lado.

-maldita sea- replico el mientras veía como el auto ardía con ellos hay y la gente del restáurate salían asustados a ver la terrible escena que tenia ante sus ojos.

Y antes de marcharse Darién exclamo.

-eso es la paga de la traición perdóname setsuna y mil honores capitán yaten-

El tiro un pañuelo blanco y se marcho con su ejército.


End file.
